User blog:The 5th Horseman/Future Episodes/Sleepy Hollow Twisted History Theories
Hello. I started this page for people to display all their theories on upcoming episodes, on characters and their secrets, as well as what Revolutionary War history Sleepy Hollow will twist. If you like this blog please check out my other blog. If you have comments on my theories or wish to display your own theories please write a comment. Those in bold are those that were resolved and my comment on what actually happened. A few of my theories (will update/delete as the show goes along): *'The Headless Horseman'- I believe that due to the trailer of the upcoming episode, "Necromancer" that the Horseman was once an actual Hessian soldier who was alive and not Death yet as his eyes have a color and are not white. He then must have met Moloch and Moloch made him become the Horseman of Death granting him all his powers. It explains the Hessian marking and the branding on the back of his hands as the Hessians readied him for his new role. (I was close on this one but I did not see that he was Ichabod's former friend or that he sold his soul) *Sheriff August Corbin- It is well known that Corbin had known a lot more of what was going on than what he admits which leads me to 4 different theories on his part though the last one I have little faith in and merely put it up since it is possible. 1. Corbin was an angel or force of good in the form of a man who left behind certain investigations to aid Abbie and Ichabod in their search and thus is why the Horseman came to kill him as Corbin was a major obstacle in retrieving his head and completing the apocalypse. 2. Corbin was perhaps told by the forces of good these things or made a deal with a ally on the army of light to help out the cause by investigating matters they didn't quite understand. 3. Corbin was a part of the revolutionary war (perhaps as a soldier) hiding among the populace which would explain why he knew about some secrets and artifacts such as the sextant map for The Lesser Key of Solomon and the fact that he knew a farmer had also spotted Moloch in the 1800s. 4. Corbin was just a normal police officer who got in too deep over his head and the Horseman silenced him to stop his investigating. *The Shot Heard 'Round The World- This isn't my theory but I really like it. The link is this. The theory states that the first shot at Lexington and Concord was started by Moloch or the shot came from a Demon to start the war to aid in the apocalypse. *Ichabod's Death- Now we all know that Death perhaps isn't meant to kill Ichabod and I have some theories as to why Moloch spared Ichabod. 1. Ichabod still has a role in Moloch's plan and thus it would foolish to kill him early. 2. Moloch is the one to kill Ichabod and he does not want Death to get in his way. 3. If Death kills Ichabod early, then Death will receive Katrina when Moloch never intended to keep his side of the bargain. *'Katrina's Death'- Now we all know Katrina is in Purgatory and thus I have a few theories about her death. 1. Katrina was killed by Moloch or by one of his servants and then had her soul ushered into Purgatory. 2. Katrina was ambushed by the Order of the Blood Moon and was murdered possibly buried alive. 3. Katrina was betrayed by her coven and they killed and/or destroyed her. 4. Katrina or others had sacrificed her to set the stage in motion as a way of giving Ichabod an incentive for stopping the apocalypse. 5. Moloch had forced others to drastic measures in a deal where he would let them live if he got Katrina. I believe more likely it was not her choice to die and she was betrayed. (I was pretty spot on with this one but I still do not understand why her coven betrayed her) *Season 2- I believe that Abbie and Ichabod will have to make a giant sacrifice to get Abbie out of Purgatory and that Famine or Conquest will arrive, as well as Ichabod getting new allies to help free Abbie. Maybe some supernatural forces from Heaven. (More to Come) Category:Blog posts